En las buenas y en las malas
by Usio-Amamiya
Summary: SECUELA DE MI ONE SHOT FUNERAL. A causa de un ataque, Inoue Aidou, el hermano de Orihime, empezara a vivir con ella y al principio aquello ocasionara un pequeño malentendido. ICHIHIME OF COURSE


Bueno... si que ha pasado un tiempo desde que escribi un one shot. Espero que no haya perdido el toque.

**HISTORIA DETRAS DEL FIC: **Este one shot, es la secuela de Funeral, otro one shot que no sólo presentaba a Inoue Aidou, sino que en su momento muchos me pidieron algo más de esa historia. Confieso que tengo las megas ideas, al punto que les digo que esta historia es COMPLETAMENTE DIFERENTE a lo que escribi antes, pero la YO de ese entonces no es la misma YO de ahora (Fuck realidad), por eso modifique la historia por completo. No lo sé, quizás algún día lo planteaa si no somos asesinados por el meteorito o me muero en un accidente o enfermedad. Who knows.

Espero que lo disfruten

**En las buenas y en las malas**

—Doctor Masaki… Doctor Masaki, se le necesita en fisioterapia.

La alegre voz de la recepcionista, que resuena en todo el hospital, contrasta con el estado de ánimo que pasa Inoue Orihime en ese momento.

Son las tres de la mañana, lleva allí desde las nueve y, a pesar del cansancio de haber viajado de Karakura hasta Kioto y el hambre de no comer desde el almuerzo, no ha comido ni tomado un descanso, aunque sean cinco minutos. Su preocupación es más grande que su propio bienestar.

¿Por qué demoran tanto? Ya es la quinta vez que pasa por su cabeza llamar a Ishida padre. Ser un doctor de renombre de seguro le sería de mucha ayuda en estos momentos… pero no quiere abusar ni molestar a estas horas de la noche, ya debe estar muy ocupado manejando su propio hospital.

_¿Y si Aidou muere por tu egoísmo?_

Se muerde el labio y cierra los ojos, asustada y arrepentida por aquel pensamiento… porque tiene razón. No sólo se niega a Ryuuken por amabilidad, también porque no estaba lista en responder preguntas que revelen su relación con Aidou. No es que el doctor sea un chismoso, será discreto en gran parte porque no le interesa la situación, sólo su trabajo de curar pacientes.

—Disculpe…—Detiene una enfermera que pasa por su camino.

—¿Dígame señorita?—A Orihime no se le pasa por alto que aquella mujer desearía no perder su tiempo con ella, ya con demasiado trabajo entre manos, pero no le quedaba de otra que ser amable.

—Inoue Aidou ingreso al hospital a las ocho, fue atacado en su casa y le dispararon en al abdomen… llevo aquí desde las nueve y aún no me han dicho que pasa con él, si ya termino la cirugía o si…

Se interrumpe.

No se atreve a decirlo.

—Entiendo…—Ahora se ve más comprensiva y culpable de no verse agradable al comienzo con ella tras verla tan derrumbada.—¿Es familiar directo del paciente?

—Sí… soy su hermana mayor, Inoue Orihime.

—Está bien… deme unos minutos mientras busco en el sistema sobre su hermano.

—Gracias.—Agradece con bastante sinceridad y aliviada que ya le salen las lágrimas.

—No hay de qué.

Orihime vuelve a caer sentada en la silla, con la cabeza arriba y los ojos concentrados en el techo. Su mirada habla del arrepentimiento que vuelve a acosarle la cabeza mientras se repetía que todo iba a salir bien.

—No debí pelearme con él…—Agacha la mirada y, una vez más, las lágrimas le salen a borbotones, sin poderlas controlar.—Por favor… ya perdí a un hermano… no quiero perder otro.

—_Por favor, Aidou…_

—_Ya deja de molestar._

—_Pero no puedes seguir así._

—_No sería la primera vez que me culpan por algo de mi viejo._

—_Esos hombres son peligrosos, la próxima vez no serán sólo golpes._

—_¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer? ¿Pagarles? ¿Tienes tú acaso diez millones bajo tu almohada y no me dijiste?_

—_No… pero puedes vender el departamento, de seguro te alcanzara._

—_¿Y dónde se supone que debo vivir?_

—_Ven a Karakura conmigo._

_Silencio._

_Aidou, atónico, mira a su hermana descubierta ya dos meses con el labio inferior temblándole de vez en cuando, como si buscase qué decir… o si en realidad estuviera conmovido por la mirada en sus ojos. Luce como un niño que al fin recibe amor y un hogar y Orihime se pregunta qué tan malos habían sido sus padres._

—_No gracias, estoy bien así. Solo._

—_¿Para qué puedas seguir faltando a clases y meterte en guerrillas?_

—_¿Y cómo sabes tú eso?—Aidou empieza a molestarse._

—_¿Eso importa ahora?_

—_¡Claro que sí!_

—_¡Aidou! ¡No puedes faltar a clases, tu deber es estudiar y ser un buen niño!_

—_¡Vete a la mierda!—Orihime se sorprende tanto de aquel grito y rabia en el rostro de su hermano que se paraliza.—¡Ser mi hermana mayor no te da derecho a sermonearme! ¡No es que hayas estado muy presente en mi vida para empezar!_

—_A-Aidou…_

—_¡No hables como si lo supieras todo!—Da un paso amenazante pero ella no se mueve, no sabe si es por seguir paralizada o porque se ha enfrentado cosas peores… literal. — ¡Me he manejado muy bien yo solo todo estos años, no te necesito!_

—_Aidou, cálmate por favor…_

—_¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Vete!_

—_Pero…_

—_¡Vete!_

—¿Inoue-san?

La portadora del Shun Shun Rikka sale de sus pensamientos y observa a la enfermera con quien hablo minutos antes. Le llama la atención que sea ahora preocupada e incómoda al mismo tiempo. Se horroriza, ¿Acaso…?

—A-Aidou… ¿Él…?

—Shh.—La enfermera se acerca y la toma de las manos.—Tranquila, Inoue Aidou no ha muerto… de hecho, se ha salvado de milagro.

_Está vivo… está vivo…_ todo el peso extra que sentía hasta ahora desaparece, presiona con fuerza las manos de la enfermera y llora de alivio. En su mente da gracias al Rey de la Sociedad de Almas por no arrebatarle otro hermano.

Pero… si Aidou está bien, entonces… ¿Por qué la mujer frente a ella luce extraña?

—¿T-tiene algunas secuela?

—Tampoco… ¿Inoue Aidou y tú realmente están relacionados?

—Sí.

—Es que no apareces en el sistema como familiar.

—Lo descubrimos hace un par de meses… es una historia larga y complicada. No hemos tenido tiempo de hacer trámites legales.

—Pues tendrá que dar explicaciones resumidas muy pronto.

—Q-… ¿Qué quiere decir?

—Los doctores llamaron a la policía y Servicios Sociales para tramitar su traslado a un hogar de menores apenas salga de alta.

—¿Qué? P-pero… ¿Por qué?

—Porque es menor de edad. En cualquier otra ocasión, Servicios Sociales no se haría responsable ya que tiene quince años y un hogar, pero sus antecedentes hablan que se ha metido en peleas y actos de vandalismo, por lo que el gobierno debe hacerse responsable y confiscarlo.

—¿Y qué puedo hacer?—Alarmada, no iba a abandonarlo a su suerte.

—Primero deberá probar que es su familiar con una muestra de ADN y tramitar como tutor legal… aunque todo eso tarda mucho.

—¿Y qué será de Aidou mientras tanto? ¿Puede estar conmigo?

—Me temo que no. Se quedaría en el hogar de menores hasta que el gobierno acepte que usted se encargue del chico… y eso puede tardar meses.

Todo le da vueltas a Orihime que empieza a ver borroso. No le sorprendería que en cualquier momento vomite.

—Si tiene un conocido que pueda ayudarla, no dude en llamarlo ahora mismo.

—¿Ellos están aquí?

—Llegaron hace una hora y no sé si saben que estás aquí… anda, te llevaré con tu hermano. Fue ya trasladado a un cuarto.

—Gracias por su ayuda… de verdad.—La abraza del cuello con fuerza, feliz de saber que su hermano está vivo pero asustada que se lo arrebaten desconocidos.

* * *

Kurosaki Ichigo apaga su despertador y suelta una maldición de tener que levantarse cuando está a gusto…

Momento.

Se incorpora de su cama con sospecha, analiza todo su entorno sin bajar la guardia. No es normal que sea su despertador quien lo despierte, ese es trabajo de su padre (trabajo que ese idiota mismo se asigno). A lo mejor planea algo pero no es capaz de percibirlo, ni siquiera su reiatsu, y eso debe significar que debió salir. Raro ya que no es común en él dejar la casa y la clínica tan temprano.

Se levanta de la cama una vez comprueba que no esté allí oculto y se estira alzando los brazos al cielo. Esta paz y silencio es agradable.

—¿Hmm?

Mira la ventana extrañado, algo no anda bien… algo falta.

Claro, el reiatsu de Orihime no está.

Eso significa que ha vuelto a escaparse.

Suelta un gruñido mientras camina al baño, ya son dos meses desde que Inoue sale de la nada de la ciudad y regresa en la noche… a veces vuelve al día siguiente o parte en la noche, como hoy, para que no se den cuenta los demás. No le ha dicho ni a Tatsuki lo que esconde (ni siquiera bajo amenaza de puñetazos) y eso ya es preocupante. Nunca le ha ocultado cosas a Tatsuki. Ishida comento una vez, medio en broma, que quizás tenga un novio secreto en otra ciudad. Ese comentario lo encabronó tanto que, si no fuera por los rápidos reflejos del Quincy, habría terminado con un ojo morado.

Se lava la cara con agua bien helada y se lava los dientes sin dejar de pensar en por qué anda tan cabreado si no es asunto suyo, Orihime puede salir con quien quiera, solo… bueno podría decírselo, son sus amigos, no hay motivo para ocultarlo. ¿Tal vez quiere asegurase que sea una relación estable y no un amor pasajero?... ¡Y a él qué diablos le importa!

Media hora después baja ya vestido con el uniforme, dando los buenos días a sus hermanas. Yuzu anda alegre como siempre y Karin levanta un brazo en señal de respuesta. Ichigo nota que hay tres platos puestos.

—¿El viejo salió?

—En la noche.—Responde Yuzu dejando su plato sobre la mesa, pensativa. —Encontré una nota suya en el refrigerador, dice que necesitaban su ayuda en un hospital en Kioto.

—¿Kioto?

—¿Qué importa?—Karin ya anda comiendo su comida con cara desinteresada.—Tendremos paz y un desayuno normal por una vez.

—¡No seas mala Karin-chan!

Los tres hermanos comieron su desayuno platicando y dando ideas sobre qué podrían cenar.

—_Has vuelto a desaparecer._

—_¡Ah!—Asustada, se le cae la llave de su departamento y voltea.—¡Kurosaki-kun!_

_El Shinigami Sustituto frunce el ceño por su torpeza, aunque no puede culparla si se aparece de golpe en su espalda._

—_Salía del mercado cuando note tu reiatsu.—Había desaparecido todo el fin de semana.—Quería saber si estabas bien._

—_Estoy bien.—Sonríe como siempre.—Sólo di un paseo._

—_¿Con un bolso de viaje?_

—_Fue un paseo largo.—Mantiene su ingenua alegría a pesar que por dentro se ponía nerviosa, Ichigo lo notaba._

—_Hay… ¿Hay un problema serio? ¿Puedo ayudar en algo?_

_Orihime es una persona que nunca cuenta sus problemas con el fin de no preocupar a los demás, prefiere guardarlo todo para ella misma… puede que esté teniendo problemas económicos, que su tía ya no le ayuda y su trabajo no es suficiente y sale a todos los trabajos disponibles, no importa la ciudad. ¿O si se ha metido en algo serio y peligroso?_

—_E-… ¡Estoy bien!—Sus mejillas están rojas por el nerviosismo y mueve sus manos en negación.—¡De verdad! ¡Te lo prometo, no pasa nada malo! ¡Solo…!—Se calla al darse cuenta que se le escaparía la verdad y agacha la mirada.—Es solo…_

—_¿Si?_

—_Es personal.—Se arregla el pelo tras la oreja, sin atreverse a verlo.—Lo diré algún día, lo prometo, pero… quisiera mantenerlo en secreto un tiempo._

—_¿Por qué?_

—_Quiero aprovechar el tiempo en tenerlo para mí solamente… antes de compartirlo con ustedes._

¿Qué diablos quería decir con eso?

—Gracias por la comida.—Dice mientras se pone de pie con su plato y vaso en las manos.—Todo está delicioso como siempre, Yuzu.

—Gracias hermano.

—Ichi-nii, ¿Tienes algún problema?—Karin alza una de sus cejas.—Te ves con ganas de pegarle a medio mundo.

—Estoy bien.

* * *

Orihime tiene su mano agarrada a la de Aidou cuando Isshin entra al cuarto. Ella no se dio cuenta aún y aprovecha ese tiempo en contemplarla y recordar la mirada de desesperación que tuvo horas antes.

Al ser doctor, siempre está atento al teléfono las veinticuatro horas, no le molesta si le interrumpen el sueño, es un habito que ha tenido desde mucho antes, de sus años como Shinigami, por lo que respondió sin problema a las tres y cuarenta y cinco de la madrugada la llamada de Orihime. Se oyó desesperada, también con la voz quebraba en señal de estar llorando en ese instante, y le suplica que la ayude en Kioto, que está en un hospital y no sabía qué hacer. Tuvo que calmarla un buen rato para comprender lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un hermano.

Orihime tenía un hermano.

Apenas asimiló la situación, se movió de inmediato. Primero hablo con los doctores por su negligencia al no darle información a Orihime con respecto a su hermano y que le hicieran una muestra de ADN de inmediato, con resultados listos en un par de hora, chantajeando que llamaría a su colega Ishida Ryuuken. Entonces habló con la policía y con los de Servicios Sociales para llegar a un acuerdo durante horas, ya que al ser un menor con antecedentes no deja a uno tranquilo de dejar a un adolescente con una hermana recientemente adulta en término legal.

—Entonces aquel muchacho era tu secreto.

Sin soltarle la mano, Orihime mira al ex Capitán Shinigami por arriba de su hombro. Si ya estuvo agotada antes, ahora que le quitaron la sangre horas atrás, anda peor. Se niega a dormir hasta que Aidou despierte.

—Kurosaki-san, muchas gracias. —Hasta hablar le cuesta. Se inclina todo lo que puede, respetuosamente. —No sé cómo pagarle, yo… no sabía a quién acudir.

—Hey, hey… tranquila, tranquila. —Isshin la toma de los hombros para llamar su atención. —No tienes que buscar cómo agradecerme, no estás en deuda conmigo Orihime-chan… fue un placer ayudarte. No iba a dejarte sola.

—Gracias… —Echándose a llorar. —Yo… no quiero perderlo…

—Lo sé, te comprendo. —Le sonríe paternalmente y le lleva un mechón de pelo tras la oreja. —Todo va a salir bien Orihime-chan.

Ella sólo puede asentir en respuesta.

El doctor se fija por fin en Aidou con más detalle, en las máquinas que lo vigilan constantemente, en lo pálido y demacrado que luce por el ataque a balazos que recibió en su departamento y por la falta de alimentación adecuada, también en las pequeñas cicatrices que se ha ganado en peleas callejeras o a causa de su padre antes de abandonarlo.

—¿Por qué no le has contado a los demás que tienes un hermano?

—Aidou y yo… habíamos pensado mantenerlo entre nosotros, aprovechar el tiempo para conocernos primero antes de presentarnos entre amigos.

—Comprendo, normal si han estado separados mucho tiempo… pero no tenía nada de malo en contarlo, te habrían entendido.

Y de paso no estaría aguantando el mal genio del tonto de su hijo

—Quizás sólo queríamos un tiempo a solas.

Se da cuenta entonces que Isshin lleva una bolsa con comida que de seguro consiguió en el restaurante más cercano a la ciudad y su estómago gruñe por el olor. Es todo un milagro que siga consciente con la falta de sueño y no comer desde el almuerzo. El doctor sonríe al verla apenarse por su hambre y le ofrece la bolsa.

—Como doctor debo ordenarte que comas.

—Gracias Isshin-san.

—Es mi trabajo… voy a ver que estén ya los exámenes listos y así poder cerrar el trato con Servicios Sociales.

—Gracias otra vez.

—Lo que sea por la futura esposa de mi hijo.

… ¿Eh?

La cara de Orihime arde en el instante que proceso las palabras correctamente, incluso humo sale de las orejas y de su boca sólo sale tartamudeos.

—Y-y-yo… e-e-es-espo-esposa… ¡¿Esposa?!

Pero el doctor ya se había ido.

—¡Mooo!—Se tapa la cara con las dos manos, de verdad están muy calientes.—¿Tan obvia soy que hasta su padre lo sabe? Qué vergüenza…

Decide obedecerlo y comer las hamburguesas XL que le trajeron con papas fritas y empanadas de queso. Bota la basura en un basurero en el pasillo y luego va al baño del cuarto para lavarse bien las manos y el rostro. Entonces vuelve a sentarse en la silla cerca a su hermano.

Parece que en algún momento se quedo dormida ya que de la nada fue consciente que las luces se prendieron por falta del sol en la ventana. Se ruboriza de pena, debió estar casi nueve horas durmiendo.

Un ruido le paraliza el corazón en medio segundo.

Se fija en Aidou al escucharlo soltar un gemido de dolor. Nota como presiona los parpados antes de abrir los ojos por fin.

—¡Aidou!—Se levanta de la silla, con una sonrisa de alivio y lágrimas cayendo a mares en sus mejillas. Le toca el rostro como puede con la mascarilla de oxígeno.

—¿Ori…?—No puede seguir hablando, le dolía mucho, incluso esas dos sílabas le salió apenas en un susurro.

—Qué alivio…—Sus lágrimas caen sobre la cara de su hermano, quien se sorprende de verla en ese estado que se tuvo que apartar. —Lo siento… voy a llamar a la enfermera.

—Es-… —Otra vez ese malestar, ¿Qué tiene sobre su cara? ¿Dónde está?

—No te sobre esfuerces, estas muy grave… voy a llamar a la enfermera y el doctor.

—Pe-…

—Después. —Le corta, acariciándole la frente como si le revisara la temperatura. —Hablaremos después.

Luego de varias horas de chequeos y trámites, por fin le quitaron a Aidou la mascarilla y ahora es capaz de hablar. Pero sólo miraba a su hermana hablar con un hombre que conoce de Karakura que la estuvo ayudando con salvarlo de ir a un hogar de menores y con la anciana que vive en el mismo departamento que él y de seguro fue la persona que llamo a Orihime para avisarle del incidente. La mujer mayor apareció con el fin de dejar un bolso con ropa del chico.

Ya que se irá a Karakura.

—Orihime…

—Ya te dije, te voy a ayudar a cambiar de ropa aunque tenga que hacerte una llave de karate.

—No es eso… ¿Y desde cuando sabes karate?

—Oh, me enseño Tatsuki-chan hace años… para defenderme de los que me molestaban. —Eso sorprende al chico, ella no parece la clase de persona que atraiga buscapleitos. —No les gustaba el color de mi pelo.

—Pero si es precioso. —Sus palabras sorprenden a la chica y él se ruboriza de pena. —Te sienta.

—Gracias… el tuyo también es bonito. —Le enseña una camisa con estampa escosques. —Ahora te pondré la ropa.

—Espera, yo… quiero decirte algo.

—¿Huh?

El chico respira hondo y pone una expresión de nervios muy parecido a las que pone su hermana (en especial cuando Kurosaki Ichigo está involucrado), sus manos se mueven por los nervios y su cara está tan roja como un tomate. Todo aquello alarma a Orihime, ¿Acaso está empeorando? ¿Debe llamar a la enfermera?

—Lo siento. —Suelta por fin, confundiendo a su hermana. —Lo que paso el otro día… no debí comportarme de aquella manera. —Agacha la mirada en señal de arrepentimiento, no se atrevía a verla directamente a los ojos. — Te dije algo horrible… y posiblemente podría haber sido lo último que te habría dicho.

Orihime se había sorprendido con su explicación y al escuchar lo último, muestra la misma expresión de arrepentimiento y tristeza que él. También se ve asustada por recordar aquellas sensaciones negativas que tuvo mientras esperaba anoche por una respuesta sobre la salud de su hermano… si vivía o no.

—Aidou…

—Déjame terminar… por favor. —Pide al mismo tiempo que alza su mano izquierda. —Toda mi vida he peleado solo por sobrevivir… ya sea en las calles o en mi propia casa, estoy acostumbrado a eso, a no depender de nadie. Cuando me ofreciste un hogar, me sentí… creía que mi pecho iba a explotar de alegría… Dios, te juro que casi lloro… pero me invadió el pánico. Estaba aterrado.

Si las lágrimas no cayeron en ese entonces, pues lo hace ahora. Aquellas últimas dos palabras las dijo entre llanto, dando la apariencia de un niño asustado que no sabe qué hacer más que la de un adolescente. Y Orihime, como si le hubieran contagiado, llora con él.

—Estaba aterrado por depender de alguien… estaba aterrado de vivir en una fantasía y luego volvería al mundo de mierda… estaba aterrado a que te dieras cuenta la clase de persona que soy y me dejaras. Y no quería… no quería eso. —Por fin toma el valor de verla, aún lloraba, y sus ojos gritaban que lo comprendiera, suplicaba que lo salvara. — _Que seas mi hermana es la primera cosa buena que me ha pasado en toda mi vida y no quiero perderlo_.

Dicha declaración le afecto más a Orihime que su llanto silencioso se volvió ruidoso, incluso le caían los mocos, e incapaz de hablar por tener la garganta atorada, respondió a sus palabras con un abrazo. Le rodea el cuello con sus brazos y lo atrae a su cuerpo, queriendo así protegerlo del mundo y prometerle que todo estará bien.

—Lo siento… lo siento… lo siento…

—Está bien… está bien Aidou, no tienes que seguir asustado… ni preocupado… —Sus manos acarician el pelo rubio del chico aprovechando que aún lo abraza en el cuello. —Soy muy feliz que me consideres tu hermana.

Isshin entra al cuarto consciente que ya estarían listos para irse a Karakura, pero no lo estaban. Se encontró a los hermanos Inoue abrazados y llorando, susurrando palabras de aliento.

Ante tal imagen, sonríe y sale para darles más tiempo.

* * *

Isshin sostiene a Aidou mientras Orihime abre la puerta de su departamento. Ya dentro, el doctor ayuda al chico a sentarse en un cojín y Orihime deja las cosas en un rincón, decidida a ordenar todo después. Aidou los escucha hablar con respecto a que la escuela terminará en una hora y de seguro su hijo (y posiblemente los demás) vengan de inmediato ahora que detectaron su reiatsu. Eso le provoca fruncir el ceño, ¿Aquel viejo barbudo sabe también de aquellas cosas raras?

—Será mejor que regrese a casa.

—De nuevo gracias Kurosaki-san.

—Estoy en deuda con usted. —Admite el chico inclinando la cabeza.

—Agradécemelo no haciendo que me arrepienta. —Apoya su mano sobre el hombro del chico, firme pero con cuidado. —Orihime es una buena chica y mi futura nuera, no la mates de preocupación.

—¡Ku-Kurosaki-san! —Los dos observan a una sonrojada princesa. —¡No diga las cosas de esa manera que se malinterpretan!

—Ya verás que tengo razón… pero para que eso pase debo esforzarme mucho que mi hijo es idiota y no nota lo que tiene de frente ni aunque se lo señalen con una flecha del tamaño de una pirámide egipcia.

Orihime no lo ve despedirse ni salir del departamento ya que su vergüenza fue tanta que se tapó la cara con las manos. Aidou está muy seguro de ver humo salir de sus orejas.

—¿Qué hay para comer? —Pregunta queriendo sacarla del apuro.

—Voy a… voy a dejarte curando con mi Souten Kisshun mientras voy a comprar… ¿Estarás bien solo unos minutos?

—Sí mamá, ya soy un niño grande. —Bromea.

Al principio su hermana se cruza de brazos, inflando sus mejillas en señal de molestia… pero no le dura mucho porque termina riendo.

—Souten Kisshun. —Sus leales hadas salen de su horquilla y cubren a Aidou como un caparazón de tortuga. —Con esto te recuperaras más rápido y no tendré que verte en el futón por un mes.

—Que desgracia, quería vagar.

—Ya has vagueado demasiado cuando te saltabas de clases. —Recoge su bolso y se pone los zapatos. —Vuelvo enseguida.

—Esto…—Orihime mira a su hermano al oírlo dudoso. —Que… que te vaya bien… y ten cuidado.

La portadora del SSR sonríe al oírle decir aquello típico en las familias cuando un miembro sale de casa. Su pecho se hincha un poco de felicidad.

—Ya me voy. —Se despide alzando su mano y luego sale de la casa.

Ya solo Aidou tiene la oportunidad de conocer mejor el departamento. Con sus ojos percibe lo ordenada y limpia que es, muy diferente al chiquero que ha tenido por costumbre, ya que sus padres no se preocupaban de nada, él tampoco. Sus manos acarician el kotatsu frente a él, imaginándose las comidas de Orihime, que puede que también hayan sido solitarias como las de él, pero está seguro que los amigos de ésta han venido mucho en hacerle compañía… muy al contrario suyo, que no tenía a nadie… mayormente porque sus conocidos son pandilleros y no los dejaría entrar a su casa ni muerto.

Sus ojos se desvían entonces al altar que Orihime tiene de Sora, su hermano mayor… y el de él también, hay que decirlo.

Su primer pensamiento es que está muy limpio, prueba de lo mucho que la chica se preocupa de Sora.

Entonces, inesperadamente, le invade los celos y la rabia.

Orihime le habló de él, que un día la agarró y se escaparon del departamento de sus padres y, sin mirar atrás, llegó a Karakura y crió a su hermana con esfuerzo y cariño. Cosas que él nunca tuvo. Por eso, cada vez que ella hablaba de Sora, el mismo pensamiento tenía una y otra vez:

¿Por qué no tuvo la misma suerte?

¿Por qué Sora no lo espero?

¿Por qué nadie vino por él?

—Te odio Sora. —Apoya los codos en la mesa y esconde sus ojos con las manos.

—Me doy asco…

El silencio es tan intenso que incomoda al chico, incluso se siente un poco claustrofóbico. ¿Por qué no ha vuelto Orihime todavía? ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?

Se mira el pecho, ya que se vino con la camisa abierta, puede notar mejor sus vendajes. Roza superficialmente la zona en donde recibió las balas, sorprendido de no sentir nada de dolor ya cuando en el hospital apenas le ponía un dedo y gritaba como un loco… los poderes de su hermana son en verdad sorprendentes.

Su celular, que lo dejo descansando en el kotetsu, le anuncia la llegada de un mensaje de Orihime. Al parecer hay mucha gente y la caja registradora anda averiada, por lo que llegara un poco tarde. Gruñe, tiene mucha hambre que se comería una vaca entera.

—De seguro debe haber algo aquí que pueda comer. —Trata de levantarse.

—¡No lo haga! —Aidou pega un grito por la voz inesperada y mira en todas partes. —Joven Aidou, debe quedarse dentro del campo.

—Aun sus piernas le faltan por recuperarse.

—¿Dó-dónde están? ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

—Yo soy Ayame.

—Yo Shun'ou. Somos parte del Shun Shun Rikka.

—Entonces… —Aidou mira embelesado el escudo. —Me están hablando desde el escudo… está vivo…

Vagamente recuerda que cuando Orihime invoca una de sus técnicas, unas cositas pequeñas con forma de pájaros salen de sus prendedores y vuelan alrededor antes de formar la técnica. Áyame y Shun'ou deben ser unas de esas cosas pájaros entonces.

—Mu-mucho gusto.

—Orihime nos dejo bajo su cuidado, así que procure no moverse.

—Pero tengo hambre.

—Igual a Orihime, se nota que son parientes.

—Joven Aidou, trate de tomar una siesta hasta que llegue Orihime, le hará sanar más rápido y lo dejaremos levantarse.

—Pero si ya me estoy recuperando rápido… normalmente no sería capaz de estar sentado. —Se cruza de brazos, meditando. —Los poderes de Orihime son asombrosos… me pregunto si yo también tengo alguna habilidad mágica.

Aquel fue su último pensamiento coherente. Al no poder moverse sin que le griten aquellos pájaros alados, toma la decisión de descansar la cabeza en la mesa y, el cansancio junto con el calor que desprende el kotetsu, termina quedando dormido.

No fue consciente de la realidad hasta que abren la puerta tan bruscamente como en las películas de acción que es sorprendente que no haya sido derrumbada.

Desorientado y con el corazón en la garganta por el susto, mira por todas partes murmurando "qué, cómo, cuándo" y sin comprender en un segundo en qué lugar andaba. Nada le sonaba hasta que vio la foto de Sora y su mente recuerda que anda en casa de Orihime y vivirá allí a partir de hoy.

¿Y dónde se metió ella ahora?

—¿Orihime?—Mira hacía la puerta y se asusta al ver a dos personas mirándolo con ojos asesinos. Un hombre y una niña. —¿Quiénes…?

—Aquí el de las preguntas lo hacemos nosotros. —Dice la niña mientras con una sonrisa que no tiene nada de encantadora.

—¿Quién eres y que haces en la casa de Inoue?—Continua el hombre que tiene el pelo teñido de color naranja.

—¿Ah?

* * *

Orihime ya estaba a punto de tener una actitud como la de Grimmjow cuando por fin la atendieron. Comprende de verdad la situación del dueño pero eso no le quita la crisis de preocupación por dejar a Aidou mucho tiempo solo. Si incluso las clases terminaron y de seguro van a buscarla sus amigos y no quiere que se pillen de sorpresa a su hermano sin explicarles primero quien es.

Ya se puede imaginar la reacción de Tatsuki.

—Gracias. —Agradece al caballero y sale corriendo de la tienda.

Pero no dio ni un metro y ya choca con alguien.

Se aparta dando disculpas sin ver al principio, por eso se sorprende de ver a Sado, Ishida y a Tatsuki saludando.

—¡Chicos! ¿Q-qué hacen aquí?

—¡No me vengas con eso!—Estalla Tatsuki antes que cualquier otro tome la palabras. No luce muy contenta. —¡¿Dónde estabas?!

—Eh… fui a Kioto.

—¡¿Kioto otra vez?!—Últimamente su amiga va mucho para allá, a veces se queda a dormir, y nunca dice por qué. Se lo ha tratado de sacar, a golpes si es necesario, pero la portadora del SSR se mantiene en silencio como una tumba.

—Tenía algo que hacer… perdón Tatsuki, pero tengo que volver rápido a casa.

—Deja que sostenga eso por ti. —Sado toma las bolsas de Orihime sin esperar respuesta.

—Inoue-san, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer por allí?—Sugiere Ishida, subiéndose los lentes como siempre. —Debes tener mucha hambre y es tedioso cocinar cuando vuelves de un viaje exprés. Yo te invito.

—Oh sí, es una buena idea Ishida. —Felicita Tatsuki con una sonrisa. —Vamos Orihime.

—Lo siento pero tengo que volver a casa.

—¿Estás segura Orihime? Esta es tu oportunidad de comerte aquella promo de hamburguesas, completos y papas fritas que anhelabas.

La pelinaranja los mira frunciendo el ceño, aunque se ve encantadora haciéndolo, sus amigos se preocupan porque saben qué esta sospechando.

—¿Por qué quieren mantenerme alejada de mi casa?

—No queremos eso.

—Vamos Orihime, es sólo una vuelta.

—De verdad me urge regresar a… —Se detiene al darse cuenta de algo. Gira su cabeza en dirección a dónde se encuentra su departamento. —¡Aidou!

Corre, ignorando a sus amigos y las bolsas de las compras que siguen en posesión de Sado. Su escudo de sanación está siento atacado y siente el reiatsu de su hermano alterado y asustado por lo indefenso que se encuentra. ¿Acaso un Hollow entró a casa, atraído por el poder espiritual de Aidou? Imposible, Urahara-san se aseguró de dejarla protegida contra los Hollow como el departamento de Sado.

—¡Tsubaki!—No hay tiempo, tiene que hacer algo ahora, no importa si está aún a varios metros lejos.—¡Koten Zansshun, ataca al ser que esté atacando a Aidou!

—¡Inoue-san, no lo hagas!—Pero ya es tarde, Tsubaki sale volando como un cohete en dirección al departamento.

—¡Orihime, Ichigo está allí dentro! —La joven detiene sus pasos abruptamente y los mira con cara de shock, ¿Escuchó bien?—Kuchiki e Ishida sintieron un reiatsu extraño en tu departamento mientras veníamos a verte, así que ella junto a Ichigo fueron a ver qué pasaba mientras nosotros te retrasábamos.

Su declaración la asusta más. Si Ichigo confunde a Aidou por un ser peligroso, lo puede dar por muerto… bueno, eso afirma que fue una buena idea mandar a Tsubaki. Lo tendrá ocupado hasta que llegue.

Con aquello en mente, vuelve a correr, ya no asustada, sino enojada.

Como lastime Kurosaki-kun a su hermano… se iba a correr la sangre.

* * *

—No me vengas con "ah", ¿Qué haces en el departamento de Inoue?

—¿Disculpa? Yo no tengo por qué responderle a alguien que entró a una casa ajena sin permiso.

—No parece un Arrancar… ¿Fullbringer, quizás?—Habla la niña, serena y viéndolo como un espécimen.

—¿Arra qué? ¿Full qué?

—¡Deja de hacerte el inocente y sal de aquí!

—¡Yo vivo aquí!

—¡No mientas!

—Calma Ichigo. —La niña detiene sus pasos sujetando su brazo.—Si está protegido por el Souten Kisshun de Inoue, no debe ser un enemigo.

—Al menos que tenga a Inoue bajo un embrujo o algo, como paso con Tsukishima.

—Bueno… no puedo dialogar contra esa hipótesis.

—Oigan, no hablen como si yo no estuviese. —Está muy molesto, cansado y estresado. —Soy Inoue Aidou, el hermano de Orihime.

Los dos invasores se lo quedan mirando como si tuviera tres cabezas como Cerberos, el perro guardián del Inframundo. Nota entonces la vestimenta que llevan y las espadas que cuelgan de su espalda y cintura y se acuerda de lo que le dijo Orihime. Son Shinigamis y lo que llevan se llaman Zanpakutoh.

—Eh… ¿Mucho gusto?

—Inoue no tiene otro hermano aparte de Sora.

—Parece que tenías razón Ichigo, es peligroso.

—¡No estoy mintiendo! ¡Ni siquiera soy peligroso, no luego de recibir balazos!

No le prestan atención. Ichigo saca su Zanpakutoh, bastante enojado con él y ansioso de hacerlo desaparecer. ¿Qué diablos? ¿Por qué tanto enojo? ¡Si no ha hecho nada! Cierra los ojos al ver esa enorme arma yendo contra él… pero para su buena fortuna, el escudo lo protegió.

—¡Ichigo!—Reprende la niña como si fuera la adulta. —¡Cálmate un poco, no puedes hacer nada contra el Souten Kisshun!

—¡No voy a perdonar a este sujeto que se aprovecha de Inoue!

—¡Pero míralo!—Señala a Aidou, aun con los ojos cerrados y pegado a la manta del kotetsu.—Apenas se puede mantener por sí mismo.

Ichigo lo mira, notando de verdad lo asustado que está y se siente culpable. Puede que ese chico haya controlado la mente de Orihime o algo así por refugio, pero a lo mejor lo hizo porque no le quedaba de otra con todas esas vendas que delata lo herido y débil que está, por miedo y una necesidad de sentirse seguro. ¿Cómo no lo noto antes? ¿Por qué está tan enojado y cegado? Él no es así.

Baja su Zanpakutoh e iba a decir algo, una disculpa, pero sus instintos se activan. Se gira y ve algo parecido a un asteroide, que brilla de color naranja, yendo directamente a él con intensiones homicidas. Lo golpea directo en el pecho al no tener tiempo de reaccionar y lo manda a volar lejos, chocando con el lavaplatos y termina desplomado en el suelo.

—El… el Koten Zanshun de Inoue.

—¡Woooooow!—A Aidou le brillan los ojos de emoción. —¡Esa es mi hermana!

Tsubaki se queda flotando en el aire luego de su ataque efectivo. Primero lo celebra, incluso hace un comentario de cómo lo felicitara Orihime… pero al notar que era Kurosaki Ichigo a quien golpeo, toda su emoción pasa a preocupación. ¡La chica le iba a echar la bronca por lastimarlo! Pero… ¿La orden no era defender a quien ataca a su hermano? ¡Eso fue lo que hizo! ¡No tiene derecho a retarle! Orihime dio la orden y él cumplió, no es su problema que el culpable haya sido el mocoso con nombre de frutilla… ¿O no?

—¡Eh, mocoso!—Le hace señas a Aidou.

—S-… ¿Sí?

—¿Kurosaki Ichigo te estaba atacando o no?

—¡¿Ese era Kurosaki Ichigo?!

—¡Responde la pregunta!

—¡E-eh… sí, sí!

—¡Bien! Eso significa que estoy a salvo.

Por fin llegó Orihime, se iba acercando a la casa llamando a Aidou a gritos. Se quita los zapatos, apresurada, casi tirándolos, y se acerca a su hermano corriendo, colocándose de rodillas al lado de éste y lo abraza sin preocuparle el escudo.

—¿Estás bien?

—¡Eso fue genial, Orihime!—Aidou grita como todo un fanboy, sorprendiéndola. —¡Kurosaki Ichigo iba a lastimarme con su espada, quiero decir, Zanpakutoh, pero tu barrera curativa lo repelo! —Los demás vienen llegando pero no le importa, está concentrado en su hermana y le toma las manos. —¡Entonces, a pesar de tu distancia, tu Koten Zanshun llego y lo ataco a la misma velocidad de un asteroide por el espacio!—Sus ojos otra vez desprendían aquel brillo de emoción, como Rukia con los conejos. —¡Te dije que eres increíble!

Las mejillas de la susodicha se tiñen de color cereza ante el elogio y agacha la mirada por la vergüenza.

Luego se dio cuenta con mejor análisis lo que dijo.

—Espera… ¿Ibas a golpear a Aidou con Zangetsu? —Reacciona y mira a Ichigo como nunca lo ha hecho antes: enfado.

Ichigo, el hombre que se ha enfrentado a Hollow, Menos Grandes, Arrancars, al lunático de Grimmjow, al poderoso Ulquiorra y al mandamás del mal Aizen Sousuke; un hombre que se ha cruzado con la muerte cientos de veces y la enfrenta sonriendo con arrogancia… está completamente asustado de la mirada acusatoria de su compañera de clases.

—¡¿Acaso no notas lo herido que está?! —Estalla, aún molesta, los demás (incluso Tatsuki) se congelaron de miedo y dieron gracias que sólo es Ichigo quien lo reciba. —¡Es sólo un niño!

—Tengo quince.

—¡No me contradigas Aidou!

—I-Inoue… —La niña toma la palabra para llamar su atención. —Lo sentimos, nos dimos cuenta del reiatsu de este chico en tu departamento y después de lo que paso con los Fullbringers…

—Aidou no es un Fullbringer, Kuchiki-san, es mi hermano menor.

Tal como ella se lo imaginó, recibieron la sorpresa con un grito potente.

—¡Espera!—Exclama Aidou luego de darse cuenta de algo.—¡¿Aquella niña es Kuchiki Rukia, la teniente?!

* * *

Rukia e Ichigo volvieron a su cuerpo (y gigai) y regresaron al departamento. Orihime dejó que Aidou les contara cómo fue que se conocieron en el Funeral de su madre y llevaron desde entonces dándose mensajes de textos y visitando. Los chicos recuerdan las veces en que su amiga andaba en la luna y pegada a su celular que incluso hubieron rumores en la escuela que andaba con un novio secreto y mayor. Si incluso hubo alguien que la vio en un café con un chico y le saco la foto.

—Y bueno, a partir de hoy voy a vivir con mi hermana… espero que nos llevemos bien. —Sonríe enseñando todos los dientes. —O al menos mejor que hace media hora si es posible.

—Es un placer. —Dijeron todos en diferentes tiempos, inclinando su cabeza en forma respetuosa.

Luego de otra conversación y notar que Aidou anda cansado, Orihime pide a los demás que los deje solos para que puedan preparar la cena y el futón de Aidou. Ella los escoltó en la puerta como buena anfitriona y se despiden asegurando verse en la escuela mañana.

—Inoue. —La chica se sobresalta al escuchar su nombre salir de los labios de Ichigo, quien decidió quedarse atrás. —Pu-… ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Honestamente quería seguir aplicándole la ley del hielo como ha hecho hasta ahora pero la verdad es que no le gusta estar así mucho tiempo. Ya le es fastidioso todos los días despertar y recordar que ya no es tan buena, que ha conocido el odio y Aizen es el dueño de su odio y todos sus pensamientos negativos. Claro que no es correcto perdonarle tan fácil su ataque sin razón a Aidou pero al menos pueden conversarlo, ¿No?

—Claro.

—¡No te preocupes!—Se escucha el grito de Aidou dentro del departamento. —¡Te perdono futuro cuñado!

Molesta y apenada, Orihime cierra la puerta de un portazo luego de gritarle "no te metas".

—Yo… lo siento por eso.

—Ya… —Ichigo anda igual de ruborizado. —Yo… quiero disculparme… no actué correctamente.

—No. No lo hiciste.

—Cuando paso lo de Tsukishima, creo… que me volví mas desconfiado de las personas. Sé que no debería, pero… el sólo hecho de pasar por _eso_ de nuevo…

—¿Cuál momento?

—_Tú_… tus ojos… —Orihime se sorprende, no se esperaba tal declaración. —Mientras atendías a Tsukishima, me miraste con una cara de decepción que… honestamente no logro dejar de recordar, me… me dolió. Sentí que el mundo se derrumbara a mí alrededor. —Más rojo que antes, desvía la vista a la puerta de la chica. —Cuando Rukia sintió el reiatsu de Aidou en tu departamento y lo vi dentro de tu Souten Kisshun, protegido, pensé "_no otra vez_". —Lleva una de sus manos en la nuca. —No quería sentir de nuevo tu decepción.

Honestamente no sabía qué decir. No estuvo correcto su acción, pero comprender sus pensamientos le provocó acelerados latidos en su corazón porque no se esperaba estar en los pensamientos de Ichigo constantemente, de aquella manera, ya que significaba una cosa: ella tiene un valor diferente para él… ¿No?

Se ruboriza intenso por aquello. ¿En qué demonios anda pensando? Kurosaki no puede… sentirse… ¿Atraído?

¿Acaso está en otra de sus fantasías?

—E-entiendo… que en parte es culpa mía por no decirles antes de su existencia. —Lleva un mechón rebelde tras su oreja. —Sólo queríamos un momento entre nosotros para asimilar nuestra relación sanguínea… que no estamos solos.

—Nunca has estado sola, Orihime, nos tienes a nosotros.

—Lo sé… pero sigue estando mi casa vacía al volver.

Mierda. Es verdad. Él tiene a sus hermanas y a su fastidioso padre esperándolo cuando llega a casa… y lo único que le da la bienvenida a Inoue es la fotografía de Sora en el altar.

—Lo siento. —Culpable de no darse cuenta.

—Tranquilo, sé que no fue con mala intención. —La gente no sabe darse cuenta de lo afortunados que son. Sonríe. —Te perdonaré si nos invitas a Aidou y a mí a la promo mega combo que he anhelado desde la semana pasada en el Paradisse.

Ichigo traga duro, preocupado por su billetera y temeroso del estómago mágico de Orihime… y ya está teniendo una idea de cómo será el apetito de Aidou.

—Trato hecho.

**FIN.**


End file.
